yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 71
Oni Tale 3 (オニガタリ 3, Onigatari 3) is the 71st chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Akina and Kotoha are confused as to why they are unable to tune Iruka. Ao informs them that the bright light is an anti-youkai containment barrier with Touka and Hime inside. Ao struggles to get her telepathy through the barrier as she and Hime attempt to relay the situation to each other. Hime states it to be a coincidence to which Murasaki states that he knew Iruka was coming and negotiated with her. Murasaki states that he has business with the oni, expressing his gratitude that their of two of the beasts. Hime yells at Murasaki not to call them that to which he apologizes, blaming his lack of Japanese manners to having just returned from England. Murasaki takes a scalpel and cuts open Touka’s jacket. Murasaki tells Hime that he does not want to kill them but do some research but cannot promise anything likening his research to dissecting a frog. Hime breaks out of her restraints, throwing a rock at Mursaki’s hand causing him to drop his scalpel. Murasaki states he underestimated Hime but want her dragon data as well. Atop the church, Yae express her desire to join the conflict, particularly Iruka’s battle, not caring about the butterfly effect it would cause. Juli appears behind Yae, grabbing her breasts and inquiring what she is thinking about doing. Juli explains to Yae she is acting as backup based on which group needs it most. Yae states while she has been watching, she does not believe the current matchups to be interesting. Murasaki records Hime with his phone to obtain data. Murasaki’s shikigami attack Hime as he states that he wishes to acquire kinetic data. Hime grabs on to the arm of the shikigami in an attempts to appear from behind and land a sneak attack on Murasaki. Murasaki’s cloak grabs Hime’s leg as he exclaims that he is strong himself as well. Touka thinks back to when they were attacked by the fallen lizard and when she struggled to catch the floor platform flying towards her and contemplates her uselessness. Touka awakens to Hime being hung by her scarf and Hime greets Touka good morning. Murasaki drops Hime on the ground and Touka questions how Hime could have been defeated. Murasaki explains it is because that she does not have a weapon and does not known how to fight unarmed while also being within his anti-youkai barrier. Touka asks Murasaki why he is doing this, and Murasaki hits her stomach, grabbing it. Murasaki takes out his phone to record data on the Oni’s internal bleeding. He lifts Hime with the back of his coat, pushing her towards Touka and sends a shock through both of them. Hime apologizes to Touka to which Touka blames herself for holding them back. Hime states that Murasaki is the one to blame to which he states he is doing them a favour stating the town to be only as strong as their weakest link and the Touka is useless. Iruka pins Kotoha to the ground but Kotoha breaks free by manifesting steel girders between the two of them. Kotoha states she is bad with opponents that use pure strength and prefers to deal with tricky opponents. Kyosuke looks over to the beam of light and Iruka tells him to pay attention to her. Akina tells Ao to relay a telepathic message to Hime for him. Hime recieves the message and Murasaki drops her telling her to take her time to with it. Touka asks what is going on to which Murasaki states they a making a strategic withdrawal leaving her behind, explaining that Hime is the town’s greatest defence. As Hime argues telepathically, Murasaki makes an exit for Hime allowing her to leave the barrier. Hime grudgingly exits the barrier, leaving Touka in despair as Murasaki exclaims his excitement to having Touka to himself. Yae mutters to herself that they made the correct choice. Juli ask what she is muttering about, being unable to see as far as Yae can, causing Yae to drop her bear head. Someone zooms pass catching the bear head before it hits the ground. Iruka cuts open a bould sent flying towards her and notices a change. Murasaki has Touka stamped with several markings as he gather data on her with his phone. Touka smiles sadly and Murasaki ask her to be more sad. Touka states that her friends and brother would never abandon her so she has no reason to be sad. Murasaki pulls Touka’s hair, telling her to accept that they have abandoned her which she refuses. Mursaki states that she has a strong heart which he wants to examine as he grabs her chest and sends a pulse through her. Murasaki exclaims that it would be okay to forcefully remove her heart, stating that monsters do not need hearts. Murasaki is suddenly kicked in the face and sent flying by Kotoha wearing Yae’s bear head. Hime rushes towards her home, passing by a citizen that offers her a tomato. Hime jumps in front of Iruka summoning her dragon spear. Hime states that she want to punch Murasaki once later, which Kotoha relays to Murasaki as Hime exclaims to end thing quickly. Characters in order of appearance * Kotoha Isone * Akina Hiizumi * Iruka Kujouin * Ao Nanami * Kyosuke Kishi * Hime Yarizakura * Murasaki Iyo * Touka Kishi * Yae Shinatsuhiko * V Juli F * Doujigiri Yasutsuna Navigation Category:Chapters